corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98)/Endings
There are several endings in Corpse Party 98. Unlike Blood covered, these endings are not truly defined as "Wrong end", since the death of a companion, will still allow to end the game, but based on who survives will unlock a different epilogue. These endings are divided in ranks from A to D. There are 3 different B rank endings and 2 different D rank ones. Ending Rank: A This End is unlocked by having everyone still alive at the end of the game. The five classmates find themselves in their school again, exhausted for what they have been through, but happy to be all still alive. Satoshi looking to his classmates still can believe they made it, and thinks that this is also the same thing the others are feeling. All of a sudden, Naomi stops, asking the others to wait for her because she forgot something in their classroom, and is followed by Satoshi, prompted by Yoshiki, to go after her. Once only, Naomi will reveal to Satoshi her concern about what the girl must have been through for all this time. Satoshi however cheers her up remembering that now she is no longer suffering because they managed to appease her. Before leaving the classroom Naomi asks one last thing to Satoshi, which is if he sees her as a woman, to which the player may choose to answer Yes or No. No matter the answer, Naomi states that acting like this is not like her and asks Satoshi to forget what she said, but in the end she invites Satoshi to listen to her playing the piano sometimes to which he happily agrees. The ending ends with Yoshiki asking Ayumi how she managed to know that ghost story she told them, and Ayumi will answer that perhaps it was the spirit itself to spread it. Ending Rank: B-1 This End is unlocked by having Ayumi killed by the anatomical model in the science lab. At last, the group manages to escape but they dare not to speak because they know they lost a very close friend. Yoshiki asks the group to be left alone, and that will also be the last time everyone ever see him, even though he promised to live in Ayumi's stead. Probably the sense of guilt, caused by the fact that he ran away while Ayumi needed him, has crushed him. The chapter ends with this sentence: "What do we become in death...?" Ending Rank: B-2 This End is unlocked by having Yoshiki killed by the anatomical model in the science lab in order to save Ayumi. At last, the group manages to escape but they dare not to speak because they know they lost a very close friend. Ayumi can't stop from crying, yet her tears will never reach Yoshiki. The next day, Ayumi goes to the bathroom to wash her face, but she freezes when, looking into the mirror, she sees a hand shaped bruise on her neck. She tries to scrub it, but the more she does the more the bruise spreads and darkens, until it becomes so black, that it looks as if it's strangling her. Screaming, Ayumi scrubs more intensely, peeling her skin until blood started gushing, but the bruise was still there. The towel she is using to scrub her neck, mixed with soap and blood, becomes of the same color of her neck, until it is impossible to know its true color. Ayumi goes on, until the unbearable pain, coming from her neck, make her lost consciousness. Her final thoughts are, "Whose voice is calling me...?". Ending Rank: B-3 This ending is unlocked by leaving Yuka to her fate in the women's toilets. At last, the group escaped from the old schoolhouse, yet they lost a dear companion in the process. Yuka, Satoshi's younger sister, died due to Satoshi prioritizing Naomi's wellbeing over that of his own sibling. Once reached the way that leads to the real word, the team is reached by Yuka's spirit. As Satoshi sees her, she go to her, and crying, asks Yuka to forgive her for having abandoned her, and left her last moments full of pain, to which she answers moving his mouth, from which however no word can be heard and finally disappears. Naomi asks Satoshi if he did understand what she was trying to say, but being him unable to answer, states that she was telling her brother how much she loved him. Upon reaching home, Satoshi was promptly asked by his mother where Yuka was. Satoshi, not wanting to scare his parents, lied and said that Yuka was staying over at a friend's house. His mother wasn't satisfied with this answer, claiming that children shouldn't worry their parents, though his father assumed everything was fine. Satoshi then went upstairs to his room, but noticed an odd box sitting on his desk that wasn't there before. He walked over to it and opened the package. Inside was a note with only one sentence on it: "Big Brother. I'm so lonely." He then heard a knock on the door that led into Yuka's room. He cautiously approached it and peered into the keyhole and saw an eye that was all too familiar. The ending then stops with Satoshi beginning to say the name of his dearly departed sister. Ending Rank: C This End in unlocked by having Naomi accompany Yuka in the girl's lavatories. During the game, Yuka, who risked to die in the lavatories, exits telling her brother that she was going to drown in one of the stall, that was filling with blood, but that Naomi took her place to save her. As the two think to have just lost one of their friend, Naomi appears behind them, stating that she managed to survive and joins the group again. It is later revealed that she is controlled by a spirit, when she locks Satoshi and Yuka in a room, while the walls were getting closer to each other. When the two manage to exit from the room however, Naomi isn't there with them. While in the music room, after finding the Piano Key, Satoshi asks Yuka if there is anyone she likes in her classroom, and Yuka answers that there is someone, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Later, while heading for the place where the girl in red is buried they meet Naomi again, who falls on the ground and then disappears, as the ghost who was possessing her leaves the body. Angry with the spirit, Satoshi chase her, but this time he finds Ayumi and Yoshiki near Naomi's corpse. Ayumi maniacally laughs for the death of her love rival, and throws her body off a cliff. Confused, Satoshi asks why she is acting like this, and Yoshiki answers that the spirit has promised them that, if they kill the others, would free them. As he gets close to Satoshi, however, Ayumi pushes Yoshiki off the cliff, stating that the girl in red will equally accept Yoshiki's life instead of Satoshi's one. Satoshi, incapable of accepting all these murders yells to Ayumi if this is the way to behave between friend, and somehow, by doing so, he manages to let Ayumi gain control of her actions, infact, is revealed that the vengeful spirit was actually controlling her, thanks to the jealousy she fells for Satoshi. When Satoshi is about to tell her what happened, Yoshiki joins the group, he managed to survive the fall and to climb up where the others were. After defeating the Vengeful Spirit, and reached the door that leads to the real word, as the team is about to go, they are reached by Naomi. Yuka runs to her, but is stopped by Satoshi, who wants to talk with her. She invites him to get closer, but as he does so, Naomi turns into an evil spirit and tries to kill Satoshi, but Yuka, sensing the danger, gets injured in place of her brother. Unfortunatly the wound proves fatal for Yuka, who knows she won't make it, and reveals her brother that the person she was talking about is her brother himself, and asks him to tell her she loves her, even if is a lie. The player can choose to agree or not and, no matter the answer, Satoshi answers that their love as siblings is alread enough, and Yuka, satisfied by the answer, dies. Once at home, Satoshi's parents ask where Yuka is, and Satoshi, not able to reveal the truth says that she went to sleep by a friend. In his room, Satoshi notice a box on his desk and inside a note with only one sentence on it: "Big Brother... I'm so lonely". He suddenly hears knocking coming from the door which leads to her sister's room, and as he peek in the keyhole, he sees a familiar eye. Recognizing it as Yuka's, scared tries to run away from his room, but the door is locked, and there is no way to open it. Having no way to run, he takes courage and opens the door: as he does so the room is filled with light, and he can almost see nothing. Suddenly he feels a presence on her shoulder, he turns his face and sees Naomi, who says "I'm SO sick of you" before killing him.